custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies III
Slendytubbies III is the upcoming third installment in the Slendytubbies series. It is set as a prequel to the original Slendytubbies and a sequel to Slendytubbies II and is currently in development. Slendytubbies III is the sixth and last game of Slendytubbies series developed by ZeoWorks. Gameplay The story takes place in Teletubby land, where the the player plays as Po. The game begins on a sunny day, and you must deliver Custard to the other three Teletubbies. During the night, Po notices Tinky Winky leave his bed and proceeds to destroy the Custard machine. Tinky Winky then leaves the house into the night. Po decides to wake up Laa-Laa and Dipsy. Laa-Laa instructs Po to collect the Workers Torch from the workbench, while Dipsy decides to stay in bed in case Tinky Winky comes back. After retrieving the torch, Po and LaLa both head out of the house to search for their missing friend. After walking for a few seconds, Laa-Laa tells Po to turn right, while she will turn left and search the lake. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake where Laa-Laa is. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Laa-Laa will also be on the ground, with blood running down from her empty eye sockets and having multiple bloody wounds across her body. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at po, who must then make it back to the house. After making it back to the house, the camera changes to first-person, and Po finds Dipsy's decapitated body lying on the ground. The next minute of game play is a series of quick time events, which always ends with Po supposedly being killed by Tinky Winky. Trivia * After completing the game, players are given a new language option named "Doge". This option will change the language to a more improper english, using mostly "internet slang". * The White Tubby is actually the main character instead Po. As he is revealed, the name above the subtitles is "White Tubby (You)". * In November 9, 2015, ZeoWorks released a teaser image on their Facebook website.Slendytubbies III Newborn Teaser Picture If brightened up enough, it is possible to read "12-12-15" on top. This was supposed to be the original release date for Slendytubbies III as it's exactly three years later after the first Slendytubbies game, but due to lack of time they released Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition instead. * In June 7, 2016, they released a teaser trailer of the first chapter of the game, "A New Day".Slendytubbies 3: Chapter 1 "A New Day" - Promo #1 * As of June 15, 2016, the developers of the game started a daily development livestream on their YouTube channel where they show development progress of the games. * Slendytubbies III for the first time will be avaible in more languages, like Italian, French etc.. * Distorted tubbie will return in this game in the story mode. * Lala (Enemy) will return in this game in the story mode. References Images 13480064 498956106965510 837419274 n.jpg|Teaser image depicting a New Born, revealed on November 9, 2015. TinkyWinky.jpg|Tinky Winky's face, as seen in the Slendytubbies III campaign demo. Teaser Cave.png|Teaser image depicting the Distorted Tubby. Category:Games Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies